I Plead Insanity
by 4EverGone
Summary: They were both insain and in love


**I Plead Insanity**

Chapter One: White Walled Prison

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

Everything was white. White walls, white ceilings, even the linoleum tile floors were incredibly white. The only color in the old drafty building was from the various eye and skin color of the few people who walked the long lonely halls, but even then most of the people would try to stay hidden, turning away when you tried to look at there faces or pulling their blankets and sweaters over themselves to stay out of sight.

Miley was nothing like the zombies that walked the halls with their heads down and ridged frames. She was completely normal compared to these very obviously sick people, she was healthy inside and out. There was nothing seriously wrong with her which is why she never understood why they were forcing her here, why they were ripping her out of her normal life to send her to some wack job convention. It made absoultely no sense to the young teenager.

"Jackson, why am I here, what could I possibly have in common with these people?" Her question went ignored as if she hadn't even spoken, like she didn't exist. She had always been ignored when she was growing up, nobody ever really seemed to pay attention to the youngest Stewart, so she had grown use to never getting the answers she seaked.

Jackson her older brother and now legal guardian was in a deep conversation with the young red head nurse who sat at the front desk vigorously typing on the Windows computer. "Are you sure she won't get hurt here? She's already been traumatized enough, she doesn't need anything else on her plate." "Yes I assure you that your sister will be fine, has already placed Miley in our isolation unit because of her condition. You have nothing to worry about."

"What condition could I possibly have?" Her voice was timid, she almost sounded scared. " will explain everything to you shortly Miss Stewart so as of now I ask that you remain silent while I speak to your guardian." They spoke for a few short minutes until an older doctor with a very noticeable receding hairline made his way to the Stewarts a clipboard in hand.

"Good evening , how are you doing? He had a thick southern accent much like their father had before he passed away and an over dramatic smile like being in this white walled prison was like spending a day at Disneyland. "I'm fine , how are you?" "Wonderful, and you Miss Miley how are you this evening?" She gave him a confused look, not quit understanding how someone could spend their time in a place like this and have a cheerful smile on their face.

"I am confused, I do not understand why I'm here." "Ahh... Yes I will answer all of your questions soon, please follow me to my office so we can get down to buissness." He lead them down two long white hall ways until they came to a stop at a glass door that had Phil Peterson painted at the top in black letters. He lead them in and asked for them to be seated.

took his seat and sat with his are crossed on his desk looking intently at the young teenager across from him. "So Miss. Stewart you asked why you were here?" His voice had changed dramatically, it was no longer light and airy, but firm and serious.

"Yes I want to know exactly why I am here?"

"Well Miley your brother has brought you here for treatment. Do you remember the test your regular doctor Mr. Lander put you threw a while back?''

"Yeah what about them?"

"Well Mr. Lander tested you for a Psychotic Disorder Called Schizophrenia," He lent closer to the young brunette. "and from your test results it would seem that you do have this disorder." The color in Miley's face fled leaving her extremely pale white. He let her take in the information before continuing.

"You seen Schizophrenia causes alterations in the brain and the way it perceives reality resulting in the hallmark symptoms of hallucinations and delusions. Schizophrenia can seriously affect a person's personality and behavior and interfere with the ability to function effectively in everyday life. Which is why you are here there is no exact cause or cure for Schizophrenia, but we can give you treatment to lessen your symptoms so you can be able to live an normal adult life."

"Adult? How long exactly am I to stay here?'' She was now shakily so much that you could hear the radling of the beads hanging from her wrists.

"Well as long as I see fit that you need to be here and taking our treatment, we are doing this for you Miley we want you to lead a normal life even if it means a few years with us. Try not to think of this as a prison, but a safe haven."

"What kind of treatment will you be giving my sister ?"

"Since the symptoms of Schizophrenia vary from person to person we are planing on doing a few more medical exams on Miley, before we give her treatment, but we most likely will start with medication then move to psychotherapy, and rehabilitation if deemed necessary, but like I said before we want to do a few more exams before we choose a treatment."

He turned his gaze back to the younger brunette watching her reaction to all this news. "How are you feeling Miley you look quit pale, would you like a something to drink?" She merely nodded her head not quit trusting her voice.

"Look Miley I know this is a lot to take in especially at such a young age, but you have to understand that this is for the best and you will do fine here. If you focus all you attention on the negative things in life you will not get better, we must all think positive in order for you to get better." He placed his hand on her shoulder giving her a reassuring smile. "Everything will be okay Miley, do trust me."

"I do, but what is going to happen to Hannah while I'm away Eric already signed me up for a summer tour." Both Jackson and looked at her with smiles on their faces. "Don't worry Miles I already took care of it, lets just focus on getting better for right now.''

Their conversation was interrupted when a small blond nurse walked into the room. "Miss. Stewart this is your primary nurse Claire please follow her while I talk to your brother."

The blond extended her hand which Miley shakenly took with her own following her out of the small room. "How are you feeling Miley?" "I'm still really confused." Claire gave a small giggle before leading Miley into what looked like a laundry room. "Yeah thats how most people are their first few days here, it will get better I promise." She handed her a pair of white pants and a polo. "They aren't very unique but it helps that everyone matches, less fights."

"Where do I change?" The blond again giggled. "Here Miley, for the first few weeks your going to be under my strict supervision, just to make sure you will cause no harm to yourself or others, now please hurry I have other patients to look after."

She changed quickly blushing under the watchful eyes of the cute blond nurse. "Thank you, your clothes will be given to your brother so he can take them home for you. Now follow me to your room."

They walked silently down the hallways, Miley began to shake again when she heard moans of pain coming form one of the dark hallways. "Room I405 is yours." She slipped a yellow band around the girls thin wrists. "Your going to need this to eat and shower so don't take it off. Dinner is in a few minutes a bell will sound in letting you know when its time just follow the main hall and make a left you'll be at the dinner hall then."

She left the room leaving the door open. Not knowing what to do Miley took a seat on one of the beds waiting for the bell. "You know your lucky you got Claire, shes much nicer then the rest of them."

Leaning against the frame of the door was a tall blond close in age to Miley. "So what are you in here for?" "Uhh...I..." Miley suttered not quit sure if she should be telling a complete stranger something so personal.

"Its fine you don't have to tell me, I read your charts when Peter wasn't looking. Your a Schizo huh?" She nodded completely surprised by the blonds bluntness. "That must suck, My old roommate was a Schizo she was cool and all, but she didn't last long."

Miley swallowed hard. "Who are you?"

"Oh sorry, My names Lilly I'm a bipolar and suicidal which is why I'm stuck here too." Her smile scared Miley but before she could ask the girl to leave the dinner bell rang and the blond was gone leaving Miley alone in her white walled prison.

So I hope you like it...please review and tell me what you think. I've already started working on the next chapter so an update will be soon. Also all the information on the disorders came from the web so some of it might be a little wrong if it is and you notice it let me know and I'll fix it.

Review...

Love,

S


End file.
